1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interactive information distribution system such as a video-on-demand (VOD) system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing to a server complex within such system video assets sourced from a plurality of content suppliers.
2. Description of the Background Art
Within the context of an interactive information distribution system, one or more servers provide information to respective groups or “neighborhoods” of subscribers via a communications network. The information distributed by the server typically comprises at least movies and other audiovisual entertainment programming. The movies or other audiovisual entertainment programming are provided by content suppliers or content providers such as movie studios, television networks and other sources. The information distribution system typically stores such content in a centralized server and “provisions” the neighborhood servers as appropriate. One example of such a system is the so-called Multiple System Operator (MSO) cable television provider.
At present, the content provided to subscribers and the scheduling decisions regarding the content are based on a “rights” agreement to various titles negotiated between the service provider and the various content providers. The commercial conditions under which a studio or other content provider makes a title available on a VOD system includes date, times of presentation, price and the like. These conditions may include minimum buys for which a service provider must pay independent of usage. Thus, the service provider must determine, a priori, the appropriate title and rights parameters to be negotiated such that the subscribers are satisfied.
Unfortunately, such a determination of the exact programming needs of the subscriber community, or the particular tastes of the subscriber community with respect to various types of on-demand content cannot be made with great accuracy. Broadly speaking, an information provider can generally assume that certain titles or content (e.g., new movie releases) will be readily consumed by the subscriber community. However, such a determination is not always clear and, moreover, the risk of an incorrect determination is typically borne by the service provider and not the content provider.
Therefore, it is seen to be desirable to provide a means of sharing content-related risk between a service provider and the content supplier in an information distribution system. More generally, it is deemed to be desirable to devolve management responsibility of the content supplier function and the service provider function within the context of an information distribution system such that content providers and service provider are respectively tasked with managing appropriate portions of the system.